Kyman Love Affair
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: What happens when Kyle disappears after 9 years and only to returns to be in a love scandal with his worst enemy Eric Cartman? And what's the real reason why Kyle disappeared all those years ago, but why does Tweek know? Why does Craig get so jealous? Find out! {Warning! MATURE CONTENT!} [boyxboy]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Kyman Shippers! This is my first mature content so please don't judge me on the way I describe certain... events. I'm a huge shipper of these two and I was tired of never finding any good stories of them so I was like might as well give it a shot! So here it is!** **And don't worry there will be CraigxTweek to come as well!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Welcoming He'd Never Forget**

It was quiet in South Park. Ever since Kyle Brovaski disappeared one day. He had moved. Yes. Why? Nobody knows. Everyone assumed his dad got a promotion somewhere. They never found out where though. Not even Eric Cartman. The boy who could literally become a leader of the Nazis, manage to kill his own father without even knowing it, and convince people of the most ridiculous things.  
Not matter how hard he tried he couldn't find Kyle.

Time Passed

Eric Cartman was walking into his high school with Hedi, his girlfriend, under his arm. He had lost weight thanks to his girlfriend's father. The man help out the little over weight boy and Cartman now stood a good 6ft tall with a broad shoulders, muscular torso, and a thick limbs. He was a starter blocker on the football team while his girlfriend on the cheerleading team. Although he was still a psycho he was now popular at his school and was finally able to show off his intelligence.

Cartman met up with Stan and Wendy.

"Hey Wendy," Hedi said to the pretty black haired girl in her signature purple sweater and shirt pink skirt. "Did you finish up the homework."

"Well I would've if Stan over didn't keep distracting me so much," Wendy elbowed her smirking boyfriend. "I'm serious Stan! You're such a horn dog!"

"Hey don't put all this on me!" Stan with his signature beanie and brown sweater confidently stated. "I'm not the one that kept complaining for not putting it in soon enough."

"Lame," Cartman stated annoyed of the stupid couple's bickering. "Wendy just admit you let your hormones get in the way of your studying."

As Wendy and Cartman bickered the bell rang. "Alright, I guess it's time to go Babe," Heidi said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Come on Wendy."

"I'll pick you up after class Babe," Cartman called after her. "Damn another day with Assburger... Oh look there's the fag."

"Hey fellas," Butters wore his signature blue sweater and a pair of khaki shorts revealing his pale skin. "Didn't you hear. There' s a new transfer student!"

"What? Who?" Kenny appeared out of nowhere slinging his arm over the little blonde boy. He no longer wore his hoodie covering his mouth when he spoke. "Are they better looking than me Butters?"

Virgin Butters went red. "I-I don't know, Kenny. I didn't see him yet..."

"Do you think it's someone we know?" Stan asked hoping it'd be his old best friend.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Who cares," _its probably another black kid,_ Cartman thought annoyed off all the fuss over some stranger. "Lets just get to class already."

The five of them went to class together and sat down. There teacher Mr. Assburgers made an announcement. "Attention class we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome our new student."

Everyone's eyes shot up as the new teen walked in. His hair was red, cut in a curly under style, with piercing green eyes, a well fit vest on top of his white tee, and slim khakis pants. He was tall and lanky, but only at 5'10. He gave a small wave to his classmates, "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Kyle. Kyle Broflovski."

Cartman's heart stopped. "K-Kyle?" He couldn't believe it. After all this time, after all this fucking time now he decides to show himself. "You son of a bitch!"

Kyle's eyes widen at the husky teen. "Cartman? Is that really you Fatass?"

"Shut your fuckin Jew mouth!"

"Stop belittling my people, Cartman!"

"Alright boys settle down. It looks like you two know each other, but you can both catch up after class," Mr. Assburgers was used to all the teenager's dirty mouths. Cartman was no expectation, but he wanted to let the new kid go. Everyone eventually ignored the new student, except for Stan, Cartman, Butters, and Kenny. Unfortunately Kyle, apparently still the good student he was, sat in the front, while all his friends sat in the back.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan looked at Eric. "Why the hell did he just suddenly appear out of thin air?"

"I don't know," Eric said still looking at the back of Kyle's head. "But he's got some fuckin explaining to do."

"Y-yeah!" Butters said glaring at the redhead. "He made me really worried. Aint that right Kenny?"

"Yeah," Kenny replied glaring at the red head. "He left us all by ourselves to deal with this asshole."

"Hey!" Cartman yelled at him. "Fuck you Kenny!"

"Boys!" Mr. Assburgers glared at each of them. "We can all hear you! Now wait till my class is over then go fuck each other for all I care."

The four boys shut up the rest of the class time. Once the bell rang Kyle prepared himself for the group of friends that glared angrily at him. "Hey guys, it's been a while. Right?"

"Awhile, Kyle you disappeared for 9 years!" Stan said with a look of disbelief. "Where were you?"

Kyle flinched. "I was-"

"Don't believe him Stan," Cartman said matter of factly. "He's nothing but a fuckin Jew Rat that will say anything to save his ass."

"God damn it Cartman!" Kyle said angrily. "Fuck off!"

"Why don't you suck my balls?" Eric gave the blushing redhead a smirk."It's alright Kyle don't be shy."

"You know what, maybe I will," all four of them stared at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, and maybe I can fuck you after..."

"Woah Kyle, take it easy," Stan said as his best friend went mad. "He's just being a dick."

"Yeah, will you know why I disappeared?" Kyle took a deep breath. "I found out I was gay." They all gave him another bewildered look. "Yeah, I know. I found out I had a huge crush on this one guy... anyways when I told my mom she decided to move out of this little gay town and move somewhere where I could get help. That's why I left. But I couldn't be fixed so I just ended up moving back because my mother had finally given up. That's why I left."

No one knew how to respond to that. "Why Kyle, that's so sad." He gave the redhead a hug. Kyle gave him a hug back.

"Damn, Kyle," Kenny finally spoke. "Well fuck Dude. It's not like that's anything new in this town, but shit..." Kenny suddenly went towards him and slung his arms around Butters and Kyle so he stood in between them. "Well have you ever done it with another guy? If not how would you approve of a threesome?"

"Damn it Kenny stop being a whore," Stan said angrily then gave Kyle a sympathetic look. "It's okay dude. We won't judge. I mean... look at Craig and Tweek, everybody loves them together. How would you be any different?"

Kyle gave him a small smile. "Thanks Stan." He went over to give him a hug. "I knew you'd understand."

Eric had froze on the spot. Kyle... he's gay? Images of him having his way with him flooded his mind.

"Cartman?" The brunette finally snapped out of his thoughts as Stan nudged him . "Say something asshole."

"Well it's nice to know you'll thoroughly enjoy sucking my balls now," Cartman said turning away before anyone could see the huge boner he got. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen I got to take a shit." He quickly started to walk away then turned the corner into the restroom stall. "Fuck'n asshole!" He yelled to no one in particular. "I haven't even gotten this hard for my bitch!" He looked down at the throbbing erection in his pants. "Shit!" He closed his eyes and leaned back on the toilet. Taking out his member in his hand he started to pump the thing. "Fuck!" He let out in a growl. Closing his eyes he pictured those green orbs staring at him. Watching him with his innocent smile. "Yeah, you like this you little bitch! Don't you..."

"Cartman? Are you in here?" Kyle's voice echoed the empty stalls. "Hello? I thought I saw you run in here..."

"Go away Kyle," Cartman growled angrily. The jew's voice nearly made him cum. "I'm taking a shit!"

"Oh... I just want to tell you something. Before anything else happens..."

Fuck, Cartman thought stopping his hand. He was always this fucking persistent... "What is it?"

Eric heard the redhead sigh. He continued to pump. "Well... fuck this is awkward..." you're telling me... "It's just you know how I found out I was gay? It was all thanks to you," Eric's hand went faster. "I told my mom I had a crush on the fat kid I hung out with, she lost it." Cartman groaned as his cum covered the stall. "I know. I'm a fag. Sorry, that's why when you asked me to suck your balls I got... embarrassed. I know you have a girlfriend now so don't worry I won't start being so... gay around you. Okay."

There was only a moment of silence before Cartman kicked the stall door open. Revealing yet another throbbing hard on, on the account of the blushing Jew in front of him. "Suck it."

"Cartman! What the hell?" He tried to run out, but Eris' tall frame hovered over him. "This shit isn't funny, Dipshit! Let me out!"

"Suck my balls Kyle," Eric' voice went low as his hot breath sent chills down the little Jewish boy's spine. "Didn't you just say you had a huge crush on me?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't that big of one!" Kyle didn't turn. He could feel Cartman's dick on his ass. "Cartman," Kyle moaned, it just caused the erect thing to get even harder. "Please, stop... You have a girlfriend..."

"And? Haven't you ever heard of an affair, Broflovski," Cartman pressed his dick further in Kyle's ass. "Come on. Stop being being a little Pussy and do it. I know you want too..." He reached down and unzipped Kyle's zipper and held his member. "Oh... What's this? I guess I'm not the only one..."

"Fuck'n asshole!" Kyle let out a frustrated breath as he went down on his knees and grabbed hold of Eric's member. "This is the only time I'm doing this shit! You got that!"

"Whatever you say Jew," Cartman's cocky smirk pissed him off, but it didn't stop him from putting the thick dick down his throat. "Shit!" Eric's hand tugged on Kyle's red locks. "Don't put the whole-Fuck!" Kyle managed to caress his balls as the nearly leaking member slide back and forth through his mouth. "Have you done this shit before, you little whore?" Cartman felt Kyle smirk as he started to bob his head faster. "Jesus Christ! I'm already gonna-" All the fluid spurted in the back of the Jew boy's throat. He swallowed. "Damn Kyle... Thanks..." Kyle took advantage of the fatass's breathless state and head butted his balls. "What the hell!"

Kyle grabbed hold of his brown hair and looked him in the eye. "Don't ever talk to anybody of this. You got that!"

"Sheesh dude, I wasn't gonna..." Cartman held onto his private area. "I've got just as much to lose as you!"

The Jew got up and opened the door. "You have no idea..."

As the red head disappeared to his class, Cartman slowly got up and let out a painful breath. "Fuck'n Jew."

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading! I really want to see how far this one gets before I continue to write anymore!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Things We Can't Lose**

 _Shit! I cant believe I did that shit!_ Kyle kept telling himself as he left class for lunch. _Fuckn fatass._

"Kyle is that you?" Kyle looked up and a smile graced his features as a familiar blonde boy came into view. "Whoa man. I haven't seen you since... You know."

Kyle blushed. "Its nice to know I wasn't the only one that was into that sort of stuff."

Tweek gave out a nervous laugh. "Well-Gah! I wasnt really into it. I just knew it'd probably be more beneficial to _know_. You know."

"I understand Tweek," Kyle gave a sympathetic smile. "I feel good knowing I wasnt the only one that had _that_ sort of problem."

"Yeah I dont think Craig would've liked-Gah! The thought of me going there without him," Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"See aren't you happy your first time was with me?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Tweek gave the red head a small smile. "What about you? Who'd you do it with the first time?"

Another blush covered the Jewish boy's cheeks. "Just some guy... So you and Craig are still going hard?"

"Yeah why?"

"He's storming over here."

A pissed looking Craig came over and swung his muscular arm over Tweeks thin shoulder. "What took you so long? I thought you got lost again."

"N-neh! Nope," Tweek said pointing at Kyle. "Look! Kyle, he's back!"

"Hi," Craig said in a monotone voice. "Its nice to see that Cartman will finally have someone to put him in his place again."

"Heh, yeah," Kyle quickly changed the subject. This didn't go unnoticed by Tweek. "Anyways do you guys mind showing me where the lunchroom is at?"

"Sure, but oh wait"! Tweek touched his boyfriends shoulder. "Craig can you do me a favor and go get my-Gah! coffee cup from my locker."

Craig released his hold on his boyfriend. "Fine. Ill be right back."

As he disappeared Tweek quickly grabbed Kyle and pulled him in front of a dark corner. "I havent told Craig about that yet..."

Kyle's eyes widen. "Dude..."

"I know! So please dont tell him. I bet you haven't told people the real reason you left!"

Kyle hesitated. "You're right. Okay. I wont if you wont."

"Deal," they shook on it. Craig came back with his boyfriend's cup.

"There come on," Craig's arm returned over his boyfriends shoulder. "Lets go before our seats get taken."

When the boys left they were unaware of a two horny teens in the corner. One of them caught every word. "Why'd you stop?" The girl with her skirt up asked the blonde boy on top of her. "Come on. Give me some of that Kenny magic Ive heard so much about."

Kenny sent her a smirk. "Sure thing Babe." _So_ , he thought thrusting into the women. _There's something that goody two-shoes Kyle did with little Tweek huh? Naughty, naughty._

Craig led Kyle into the lunchroom where they spotted an empty table. Not too soon Stan, Wendy, and Butters joined them. Wendy being a curious began the conversation. "So Kyle I heard from a little bird that you play for the other team."

Kyle gave Stan a look. "Sorry Dude, it just... Slipped."

"Anyways I think I know the perfect person that might be interested in a good Jewish boy like you!"

"Oh no thank you Wendy," everyone gave Kyle a look. As if he was too shut up and not deny her. "But I already have a boyfriend."

"Really," Wendy squealed. "Who is it? Is he cute? Does he have his own car?"

She eyed her boyfriend who sighed. "I told you my paycheck wouldn't go through!" Kyle assumed Stan and Wendy had some sort of argument going on but didnt look to into it. "That's why I dont have a car yet."

Wendy ignored him. "So does he?"

"Yeah. He gets paid good for being lead singer in his band."

"Whoa," Stan said in disbelief. "A lead singer? How old is he?"

"Is he a rapist?" Butters gave a frightful look. "Or worst! A child Rapist!"

"No Butters, he's only a few years older, but he looks really good for being his age," a real genuine smile graced his lips. "He was the only guy who really accepted me for me. You know."

Wendy, Tweek, and Butter all awed. Stan got a bit embarrassed and Craig was simply staring at him and said, "Okay I know I'm gay but wow. That's really gay."

Everyone gave him dirty glares, "It's alright you guys. I know I can be a bit of a... romantic. But he really is a good guy. In fact my mom even approves of him!"

"When can we meet him?" Butters asked excitedly.

"Actually he's going to pick me up right after school. I can introduce you guys if you really want to meet him."

"Yeah Kyle," Stan encouraged. "We'd love to meet your boyfriend."

"Whose boyfriend?" Heidi came in with her boyfriend in tow. Kyle tried to ignore the daggers shooting at him from husky teen. "Oh Hi Kyle! Long time no see."

"Hi Heidi," Kyle said with a bit of guilt. "I see you and Cartman are still going steady."

"Yup, we've been together for 9 years now. Haven't we Babe?"

"Uh huh," Cartman said blocking out his girlfriend's voice as he directed his attention back to Kyle. "Not like you would know Kyle. Since you've been gone for all those 9 years and never bother to check in with us!"

"God damn it Cartman! I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah Cartman, cut him some slack already," Stan helped out.

"Yeah Eric," Butters said trying to help out Kyle. "Or else you're not going to meet Kyle's lover!"

Cartman's eyes grew. "His what?"

"It's my boyfriend, Adam," Kyle said avoiding eye contact. "He's coming over after school to pick me up."

"In what car again?" Wendy asked innocently. "A..."

"A Porche 356. You don't know how many times I've told him to cool it with his money, but he always insists..."

"Congradualtions Kyle," Heidi said. "You got yourself a keeper!"

"Yeah," Kyle said looking back at her. "I really do," he sent a quick glare to Cartman. A glare that read: _keep your mouth shut, Fatass._

However the brunette always had a hard time listening to the Jew. "Really Kyle? So then who was the guy you were fucking in the restroom?"

Everybody looked at Kyle. He countered. "What are you talking about Fatass?"

"You know," Cartman was still pissed at him for hitting his balls earlier. "The guy I heard you suck the balls of during second period. That's why you were late, right?"

Kyle already knew that he would die before ever admitting sucking Cartman's balls. And he knew that Cartman was going to get him no matter what. "Yeah. You're right. I do it. You guys I have a confession to make. I-"

"Don't say it," Kenny appeared out of nowhere and went next to Kyle. "It's okay you guys. Kyle didn't suck just anyone's balls. He sucked mine." Everyone gave a look of shock. Except Kenny who stood proud and the enraged Eric. _What the fuck is Kenny doing?_

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Kyle whispered to him. Kenny ignored him and continued, "Yes I forced him in the restroom. What can I say? I'm a bit of a whore."

"KENNY!" Stan said disgustingly. "Stop hitting on everything you see!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kenny said dismissing all their disgusted faces he gave a low whisper to Kyle. "Make sure you tell me the real reason you left. Alright?" Kyle's eyes widen and blushed as Kenny sent hi a flirtatious wink. "Remember you owe me now."

"Alright," Kyle said with a pout. "Later though..." Kenny smiled then gave Kyle a peck on the lips. "Sick!"

"See you later Kyle!" Kenny said happily skipping away. "Don't forget your promise."

"So Kyle, what'd you promise your man-whore?" Cartman had separated himself from his girlfriend to go towards the red Jew. "To suck him off whenever."

"Leave me alone Fatass! I'm sick and tired of you doing your stupid shit! I'm out of here!" Kyle angrily got up. "See you guys after school. In front of the entrance."

He took off. "What's wrong Babe," Heidi took hold of her boyfriend's hand. "Did Kyle get to you?"

Cartman had watched as the Jew boy walked off without so much of a glance in his direction. "No, Babe," he kissed her. Trying to forget. "He's just being a stupid Jew. A very stupid Jew..."

She smiled. "Well I'm happy he's back. I know you two are really close friends."

 _Yeah,_ he thought bitterly. _Really close._

As the last bell rang Kyle waited at the front of the entrance. All his friends gathered around him. They were excitedly waiting the arrival of Kyle's boyfriend.

"Okay you guys, Adam may seem like a dick at first, but once you get to know him he's a really sweet guy."

"Uh huh," Eric said annoyingly. "If he's so great why is he so late-" He was interrupted by the sound of a black Porsche 365 riding up.

"Hot damn!" Butters exclaimed. "I've never seen such a high quality vehicle!"

"Thanks," the owner of the Porsche stepped out. He wore a simple blue tee revealing all the tattoos on his arms and some skinny jeans with a genuine smile directed at a certain red head. "Hey Kyle. Are these your friends?"

"Uh huh," Kyle happily introduced everyone to Adam. "You guys this is Adam-"

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy jumped for joy. "It's Adam Levine! Kyle you're dating the Adam Levine!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to keep it on the down low," Kyle said looking around. "To keep it on the down low. Isn't that right Adam?"

Adam sent Kyle a smirk, "That's right Red. Now come on. The band is gonna have practice right now..." He grabbed hold of the Jewish boy's slender waist and hulled him towards the car. Looking back he gave a wave to his friends. "It was uh... nice meeting some of his _old_ friends."

"Bye you guys!" Kyle waved as they took off.

"Dude Kyle's boyfriend's a dick," Stan said no one in particular. "Right you guys?"

"Yeah, but he's really hot," Wendy said. "Don't you agree Heidi?"

"He sure is, oh but don't worry Babe. You'll always be my number one," she hugged Cartman who's eyes still lingered on the leaving Porche. The lingering look in the Fatass's eyes caught the attention of Tweek.

It started to all click. The way Kyle changed the subject of Cartman, the mention of sucking balls, and Eric getting jealous of him taking off with another man. _That's why Kyle went there!_ Tweek thought in horror. _He had something for Cartman and now... oh my gosh!_

Tweek wanted to confess to everything. The reason Kyle left. Why he was at the facility with him! why they did what they did! But he didn't want to ruin what he had with Craig...

"Hey Tweek, you okay?" Craig's voice asked with concern. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Craig," Tweek twitched. "Hey why don't we go to the coffee shop?"

"Yeah but isn't it closed?" He stared at his boyfriend before it all started to click. "Oh you horny bastard you." As they walked away all that went through the blonde's mind was the guilt of not telling his boyfriend what he really did that summer...

 **TBC...**

 **Thanks for reading! There's more to come later! With some Kyman and TweekxCraig "lovey dovey" scenes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Love Me Or Love Me Not But Just Tell Me!**

"Sugar, oh! So sweet, uh-yeah wont you come and put it down on me! Oh yeah! Im so gay, yes please, dont you want to just stick it in me!" Kyle clapped as his boyfriend ended the song. "Okay guys take 5."

As the band members left the singer sat down next to Kyle and slung his arm around him.

"So Red," Adam gave him a wink. "What do you think?"

"I loved it!" Kyle gave Adam a toothy grin as their arms wrapped around each other. "Just like I love you..."

"Me too," Adam leaned in and whispered. "I love your hair," his finger tugged a curl. "And those lips," Adam's finger traced over them. "And especially those eyes," Kyle's face was 50 shades of red. "What, too fast?"

"N-not that," Kyle looked down and gulped. "Listen Adam, I haven't been completely honest with you..."

Adam raised a brow. "Well Kyle, I mean we both knew what we were getting into. I know about your problem. And you know about mine. Right?"

Kyle's eyes furrowed. "Yeah but I don't want our relationship to be consistent of dishonesty and betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Adam raised a brow. "Wow Kyle. What did you do to me?" He gave him a mischievous smile. "Did you do something naughty with somebody else?"

Kyle shuffled. "Ye-yeah..." He glanced back up at him. "Are you mad?"

"Not really," Adam said swooping in to connect their lips. "But I am shocked. I didn't expect you to be so daring. You must've been really horny for this person huh?"

Kyle sighed. "I thinks it's a bit more complicated than that. I think I-"

"Adam," both looked up and saw Adam's manager enter the room. "We need to talk."

"Alright Jordan. Excuse me Kyle, I'll be back..."

~~In Jordan's office~~

"Listen Adam. I know."

"Know what?" Adam countered.

"That you're not gay," Jordan watched as Adam's eyes widen. "Yes. In fact, I've met your wife Behati Prinsloo."

Adam's eyes widen. "You're wrong. Have you not noticed my songs? They're pretty explicit. Even my voice is high, I mean come on!"

"Look you are gonna have to come out one of these days and your little boy toy outside is gonna have to go."

"Not Kyle, I love him!" Jordan sighed and rubbed his temples. "You're already married Adam, and Behati even told me that you are not gay!"

"You know what I don't have to take this!" Adam stormed out and then turned around. "You know a lot of managers would be glad to have a gay musician!"

"They would if their musician were really gay!"

"Whatever," Adam quickly left the room.

Jordan sighed. "What a dumb ass."

Afterwards Adam returned back to the lounge to Kyle. The redhead felt guilty of having cheated on his boyfriend with someone that he knew deep down could never love him. He asked his boyfriend to give him a ride to Cartman's house.

"Kyle is this the house of the guy?" Kyle went stiff. "I mean it's not that I don't trust you, but I do know about... that. You know."

"I know, but you still love me. Right?" Adam smirked and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Did that answer your question?"

Kyle went red as he shyly nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Okay you sure you got a ride back?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright, I'l see you around Red." Adam blew him a kiss before speeding off. Leaving Kyle at the front of Cartman's yard. Alone.

Kyle swallowed and went up the front steps of Cartman's house. "I can do this. Just tell him that today was a mistake-"

"What was a mistake Kyle?"

Kyle snapped his head around and spotted a pretty brunette. _Ah shit,_ he thought as Heidi appeared before him. "Hey Heidi."

"It's nice to see you after so many years. You look really good."

"Yeah well so do you," she was the perfect all american girl.

"Thanks. But you still didn't answer my question."

Crap, I forgot she was smart. "Well I-"

The door suddenly opened. "Hey Babe," Cartman said as Heidi's face lit up. "I thought you were coming later?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" She went over and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Oh and look who else came over!"

Cartman felt the Jew's presence ever since that damn fag dropped him off. _Damn Porche_ , Eric thought watching as the proclaimed boyfriend blew a nasty kiss towards his little monster. But Cartman knew better than to let Kyle take control of his mind. Images of the restroom scene never escaped his mind. The way the Jew's breath felt on his throbbing member. Even his girlfriend couldn't so much as get him turned on, not that they tired too, for christ sake she was saving herself. _Let's see how much I can make him wait for me as much as I waited for him_...

"Oh, hello Kahl," Cartman barely spared a glance in his direction. "What a surprise? I didn't expect to see you here..." wanting more of all this his brown eyes seem to say.

Kyle caught the look and rolled his eyes. "Listen Cartman, is it okay if we speak privately?"

Cartman pretended to consider that idea, "Um... no. You see anything you have to say you can say it in front of my girlfriend. Isn't that right Babe?"

"Yeah, sure thing Babe," Heidi gave Kyle a sympathetic look. "Sorry Kyle. Whatever you say has to be heard by me too."

Kyle paused before letting out an irritated breath. "Fine," with a determined look in his green eyes he glared at Eric's brown. "Cartman you... what we did was a mistake-" Kyle reached for his bag and took out a book. "I grabbed the wrong book."

"What?" Cartman's eyes widen.

"Yeah, here. It was a mistake. And I can promise you that it will be the last time I ever do that again."

"Thats it?" Cartman asked in disbelief. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. I don't think there's anything else for us, why do you ask?" Kyle raised a brow.

"Yeah Eric. Why?" Heidi squeezed his arm. Eric glared and spoke through gritted teeth at Kyle. "No reason."

"Alrighty then," Kyle sent Eric and Heidi a smile before taking off. _As if I'm gonna let that Fatass get the better of me_ , the young jewish boy thought happily taking off towards his home. _But now I need another book._

"Babe are you okay?" Heidi asked Eric once they were inside. "I'm sure Kyle didn't mean to take your book."

"Right," Cartman saw behind Kyle's smile. It was devious, cunning, just like the little Jew rat.

"Yeah he said it was the last time, so relax."

"Uh huh," Eric started to process Kyle's words. "The last time he'd ever do _that_."

"Yup so just chill and relax," Heidi gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah," Cartman said ignoring his girlfriend's words. "Well see about that."

 **Thanks for sticking with me! I'll post as soon as I can!**


End file.
